


Hell Hath No Fury, Like a Woman

by SunriseinSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Gen, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She comes on them when he's got Isaac pinned to the ground, claws to the kid's throat as he calmly lays out where, exactly, Isaac's plan went wrong.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury, Like a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://oldshuck.tumblr.com/post/34153867716/you-hurt-any-one-of-those-kids-again-and-ill)

She comes on them when he's got Isaac pinned to the ground, claws to the kid's throat as he calmly lays out where, exactly, Isaac's plan went wrong.

"You have to, _have to_ , make sure you're down-wind before--"

And the bat cracks across the back of his head, catching him off-guard and throwing him a fair distance away from Isaac. He's stunned by it, colors swirling nauseatingly across his vision, pain settling in and refusing to dissipate. There's something off about that bat, something that keeps him on the ground, skull slowly healing as he drifts on the waves of sick hurt.

"Peter," he can hear Isaac mumbling worriedly and he'd say something to reassure the kid, he really would, but his tongue's too thick in his mouth and he just can't make words _work_.

"Muh-l'ssa," he slurs, sticky and hardly recognizable around the bile crawling up his throat. What the _hell's_ up with that bat?

"How _dare_ you," she hisses, steps drawing closer as the colors obscuring his vision start to thin, showing him protective violence he's only ever seen from his own kind. "How _dare_ you hurt these kids?" There's a shrill shriek building under the words and Peter raises his hands in... what, supplication? A show of surrender?

"No, Melissa, I--" The bat lands _hard_ across his left knee, shattering the bone on impact even as Melissa winces as the force of the hit jars her shoulders, and he can't help the howl of pain he manages to bite into silence seconds later.

"Ms. McCall!" Isaac exclaims, jumping to his feet to grab her arms, carefully wrapping himself around her frame and restraining her even as she strains to break free.

"No" and "Scott" are a couple of the words Peter can make out as Melissa struggles against Isaac's grip, bat trapped below her waist as she flails her legs and tries to kick at Peter's head. Peter rolls to the side, hissing as his kneecap slowly knits back together, the skin across the contusion raw like a wolfsbane burn. He pulls himself to his feet, wincing at the lingering injury to his knee.

"Melissa, let me explain," Peter starts, but she spits - literally spits, spattering his shoes before Isaac can swing her away - at him.

"What, explain how _my son_ isn't human anymore, because of you? How a teenage girl spent weeks in the hospital under my care, because of you? How the sheriff's son has been kidnapped and beaten and another one _died_ , because of you, because you dragged them into this? What, _what_ , what the _hell_ could you possibly want to explain, Peter Hale?" she shrieks. "'Cause I'm all ears."

And in her righteous fury over the treatment of the kids of Beacon Hills, Melissa McCall - despite her humanity and unutterable fragility - reminds him of his sister-in-law, of Laura, and of his own wife, eyes blazing in the bright summer sunlight as Isaac keeps her pinned and unable to fight.

"I--"

"You won't get away with it again," she promises and he balks, face paling as she abruptly calms, hands at her sides and bat propped against her hip. "I swear to you, Peter Hale, you hurt any one of these kids again and I'll break your other kneecap. And I'll find a way to make it permanent."

Peter believes her.


End file.
